2 ans déjà
by Clemthepest
Summary: les retrouvailles de Larry et Megan et plus si affinité
1. Chapter 1

2 ans déjà !

Femme :He Megan attend moi

Megan : Ah Jill salut ça va?

Jill : Bien et toi dis mois où va tu de se pas ?

Megan : Je vais a une conférence mathémathique.

Jill : Mathématique ?

Megan : C'est cela oui !

Jill : Qu'est ce que tu va faire a une conférence mathématique tu étudie la psychologie ?

Megan :Je vais voir les professeurs Eppes et Ramanujan.

Jill : Pourquoi tu les connais ?

Megan : Oui quand j'étais a LA je travaillé au FBI et Charlie Eppes étant le frère de mon collègue il nous aider a résoudre nos enquêtes grâce au maths. J'ai travaillé avec eux pendants trois ans et ça fait deux ans que je n'ai revue personne et que je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'eux.

Jill : Tu ne m'a jamais parler de ta vie là bas . Tu avais un mec ?

Megan : Ha ha mystère.

Megan et Jill assistèrent donc a la conférence . Megan riait intérieurement de voir Charlie et Amita expliquer des concepts mathématique dont elle n'avait jamais compris la signification. Elle devrai attendre encore 2 heures avant de pouvoir leur parler . Elle proposa donc a Jill de sortir prendre un verre . De loin Megan vit un homme qui lui sembla familier . (Oui elle n'a pas une super vu )Quand elle fut plus près de l'homme elle le reconnu immédiatement . C'était le professeur Lawrence John Fleinhardt . La personne qu'elle aimait le lus au monde

Megan : Larry ?

Larry : Megan !

Megan : Mais dites moi professeur Fleinhardt vous n'êtes pas a la conférence, ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça .

Larry : Non en Effet mais Charles et Amita peuvent se débrouiller très bien sans moi

Megan : Larry si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voire . Tu m'a manqué !

Larry : Toi aussi tu m'a manqué plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.


	2. Chapter 2

Larry : Je suis désoler Megan il faut que j'y aille des étudiants attendent ma piètre prestation.

Megan : Vas y Larry ton devoir t'appelle .

Larry : Dis moi tu fais quelque chose ce soir en ce beau jour de St Valentin ?

Megan : Non je n'ai pas de mec donc rien de prévue pour ce soir pourquoi ?

Larry : Dans ce cas tu ne voit aucun inconvénient pour manger avec moi ce soir ?

Megan : Aucun

Larry : Bien donc ce soir rendez-vous ici même à 20h.

Megan : A ce soir professeur Fleinhardt.

Et Larry parti a sa conférence laissant Megan avec Jill.

Jill : Dis moi Megan qui étais ce gentleman ?

Megan :Le professeur Lawrence John Fleinhardt . Mon petit ami quand j'étais à Los Angeles .

Jill : Et il t'invite a diner le soir de la St Valentin ?

Megan : Oui et alors a quoi tu pense ?

Jill : A rien si ce n'est qu'il doit donc avoir une idée derrière la tête .

Megan : Non ce n'est pas le genre de Larry. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un diner entre ami.

Jill : Pour l'instant ?

Megan : Je ne suis pas maître de ce qui va se passer après le diner.

Jill : Mais tu y serai favorable n'est-ce pas ?

Megan : C'est fort possible, cet homme me fait craquer . Bon sur ce Jill je te laisse je vais me préparer pour ce soir. Ciao.

Jill : A demain .


	3. Chapter 3

Larry : Alors mademoiselle Reeves prête pour ce diner ?

Megan : Toujours voyons !

Larry : Bien dans ce cas allons y.

Larry amena Megan dans un restaurants russe où ils dégustèrent de délicieux blinis . Ils payèreent l'addition et Larry ramena Megan chez Elle .

Durant le trajet ils ne dirent pas grand-chose jusqu'à ce que Megan se décide à parler

Megan : Tu sais Larry ça faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Ce diner m'a fait du bien .

Larry : A moi aussi j'en avait bien besoins.

Megan : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Larry : Et bien comment te dire ça , depuis une enquête du FBI sur laquelle j'ai travaillé des tarés veulent ma peau.

Megan : Tu es sérieux ?

Larry : Très et je dois dire que la surveillance de tes anciens collègue du FBI commençait à me peser.

Megan : Tu veux dire que tu es venu diner avec moi ce soir sans l'autorisation de Don ?

Larry : Et oui mais ne t'inquiète pas comme tu peux le constater tout va bien et ça m'étonnerais que ces brigands vienne me chercher ici.

Megan : Je sais pas tu sais il y a des tarés qui seraient capable de te suivre jusqu'au pôle Nord

Larry voulut répliquer mais une lumière blanche les aveugla tous les deux et puis plus rien à part du noire.

Megan avait l'impression d'être couché sur le sol et en même temps assise . Elle n'arrivait pas a bouger ses jambes et n'entendait plus rien. Quant au coté droit de son flanc lui , lui faisait horriblement mal . Un liquide collant et épais lui dégouliner sur la tempe. Elle posa les doit sur son front et toucha ce liquide quand elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses doigts elle vit que le liquide était rouge . Devant elle toute étais rouge. Le rouge n'est pas une jolie couleur elle, elle préférait le bleu . Le Bleu lui rappeler Don. Il aimait le bleu. Larry lui aimait le blanc tous ce qu'il mangeait étais blanc. Le blanc étais une jolie couleur pendant le repas Larry n'avait mangeait que de la nourriture blanche. Megan se souvint alors . Ils était en voiture quand une lumière blanche les avaient aveuglé . Cette lumière c'étais les fars d'un camion qui leur fonçait droit dessus. Elle tourna alors la tête paniquée par l'idée qui venait de lui traversait la tête et elle vit Larry recouvert de sang , inconscient.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est alors que Megan commença à paniquée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et Larry était là inerte à côté d'elle perdant son sang peu à peu. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre tout espoirs des formes blanches se rapprochèrent de la voiture. C'était des infirmiers qui accouraient à leurs secours. Ils étaient habillé de blanc. Larry aimait le blanc. Tous ce qu'il mangeait était blanc. Larry allait-il manger les infirmiers ? Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte les infirmiers sortait Megan de la voiture . Elle balbutia le prénom de Larry et les infirmiers comprirent qu'il était en mauvais état. Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut des mur vert pharmacie puis la tête de Don son ancien patron et ami.

Don : Ah Megan tu es réveillée, comment te sent tu ?

Megan : J'ai mal partout . Où-suis-je ?

Don : A l'hôpital u as eu un accident

Soudain Megan se souvint. Elle se souvint su rouge et de la voiture renversée et aussi de ….

Megan : Larry Où est Larry ?

Don : IL est à l'étage au soins intensif Charlie et Amita sont a son chevé il est encor dans le coma.

Megan : Oh mon dieu !

Don : Ne t'inquiète pas il devrait en sortir aujourd'hui . Et à part quelque contusion et commotions il va bien

Megan : Don pourquoi j'ai la nette impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

Don : Et bien en fait il se trouve que Larry à le pied droit paralysé.

Megan resta sans voix.


	5. Chapter 5

Larry avait le pieds paralysé ! Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire ? Ils avaients passer une excellente soirée tous les deux et il était même venu à l'esprit de Megan que ce moments durerait pour toujours, et tout avait basculé en un instant. Elle savait trop bien pour avoir fait des études de psychologie que personne ne ressort d'un accident comme celui-ci. Elle devait aller le voir. Don lui avait dit qu'il était à l'étage au-dessus au soins intensif.

Megan : Il faut que j'aille le voir !

Don : on Megan tu ne peut pas les médecins disent que tu doit rester au lit . Tu sort d'un coma tu ne peut pas te lever d'un coup et décréter que tu dois aller voir Larry. Alors tu te rassois et te repose compris ?

Megan : Désolé Don mais tu n'es plus mon patron je n'ai donc pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.

Don : Megan je te dis ça en tant qu'ami

Megan : Je suis désoler Don mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Don : D'accord je te couvre.

Megan grimpa discrètement à l'étage supérieur et entra dans la chambre de Larry. Celui-ci dormait, Charlie et Amita à son chevet

Amita : Megan comment te sens tu ?

Megan : Surement mieux que Larry. Il s'est réveillé depuis l'accident ?

Charlie : Oui et tout ce qu'il souhaiter c'est aller te voir les médecins lui ont donc donner un sédatif mais il devrait bientôt se réveillé.

Megan : bien dans ce cas je vais attendre.

Megan prit un siège à coté de Larry et lui caressa les cheveux tout en le regardant dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Larry se réveilla il trouva Megan endormi le tête sur ses genoux. Le réveille de Larry fit sursauter Megan

Megan : Hey !

Larry : Hey !

Megan : Comment te sent-tu ?

Larry : Eh bien si on omet le fait que mon pied me fait extrêmement souffrir on peut dire que ça va. Et toi ça va ?

Megan :oui mais je ne suis pas censé etre là.

Larry : Ils t'ont laisser entrer ?

Megan : Pas vraiment disons que Don est allongé dans mon lit se faisant passé pour moi.

Deux semaine passèrent et l'humeur de Larry devenait de plus en plus mauvaise

Megan : Etant donné que le médecins veut te garder a l'œil tu va dormir chez moi ça te va Larry ?

Larry : Je crois que j'ai pas le choix !

Une fois arriver chez elle, Megan prépara tout pour simplifier les choses a Larry qui ne daignait même pas sourire.

Megan : Bon Larry si tu a besoin de quelque chose fait moi signe.

Larry : Ouai c'est ça !

Megan : Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Larry : Il m'arrive juste que j'en ai ras-le bol des gens qui font tous pour me simplifier la vie et qui s'occupe de moi ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix c'est pas compliqué a comprendre si ?

Les yeux de Megan étaient brillants de larmes

Megan : Bien dans ce cas je te laisse !

Alors qu'elle se retournée pour partir pleurer dans sa chambre Larry la retins et la serra dans ses bras.

Larry : Megan pardonne moi je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça toi tu ne cherche qu'a m'aider et moi je me comporte comme un imbécile excuse moi

Megan : tu es pardonner.

C'est alors qu'elle releva la tête et l'embrassa.


	7. Chapter 7

Megan : Wouah !

Larry : Quoi Wouah ?

Megan: C'est juste que ça fait deux ans que je ne t'avais pas embrasser.

Larry : Et ça fait quelle effet ?

Megan : C'est mieux que dans mes souvenirs

Larry : J'étais si mauvais dans tes souvenirs ?

Megan : Non tu était exceptionnelle mais là c'était magique.

Larry : Je t'en pris dis pas ça.

Megan : Pourquoi ?

Larry : Les possibilité que événements se reproduise de la même manières sont quasis nul ça veut dire que ça ne sera plus magique

Megan : Tu veut dire que tu aimerait que ça se reproduise ?

Larry : Oui pas toi ?

Megan : Eh bien disons que je suis convaincu que maintenant ce sera encor plus magique qu'aujourd'hui.

Sur ce elle l'embrassa.

Megan : Tu voit Larry c'était extrêmement magique

Larry resta sans voix.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Megan se leva ce matin la ce n'est pas Larry qu'elle trouva dans sa chambre mais les valises de celui-ci , faites et prête a partir.

Elle trouva Larry dans la cuisine en train de servir le petit déjeuné.

M : C'est aujourd'hui que tu rentre a LA ?

L : Oui. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?

M : Je ne veut pas que tu t'en aille. C'est en voyant tes valises que je me suis rendu compte a quel point j'étais triste quand j'ai quitté LA et je ne veut pas te dire adieu une deuxième fois.

Larry la prit dans ces bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

L : Megan ce n'est pas un adieu mais un au revoir. Je reviendrai.

M : Promis ?

L : Promis.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa.

L : Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuné préféré. Arrête de faire cette tête et souris sinon moi aussi je vais être triste.

M : Désolé.

L : Tu sais quoi on va rendre mon absence plus amusante.

M : Amusante ?

L : Oui les autres a LA ne savent pas qu'on ressort ensemble alors je propose de s'appelé au moins deux fois par jour sans que les autres sache que c'est toi qui m'appel ou moi qui t'appel. Et je devrais caché les raison de mes allés et retour a Washington. Ca marche ?

M : Ca marche

L : Bien alors on fait comme Ca . Je te laisse mon avion part bientôt.

Il l'embrassa et partit.


End file.
